1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microstructure irradiated with a laser beam, a manufacturing method thereof, and a microelectromechanical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a device using a microelectromechanical system which is so-called micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) such as a micro switch, an actuator, a pressure sensor, an acceleration sensor, or the like has been applied in various fields.
A structural layer is formed over a sacrificial layer, and then the structural layer is formed spatially in a space by removing the sacrificial layer by etching, so that a MEMS is driven.
Metal such as tungsten (W) or molybdenum (Mo) is used as such a structural layer which is used as an operation portion of a MEMS (e.g., see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-210614). Tungsten and molybdenum are both group 6 elements, and have a property of high mechanical strength and a high-melting point (W: a melting point of 3430° C., and Mo: a melting point of 2620° C.).
In Reference 1, electrodes which are in contact with above and below a piezoelectric film are formed using metal such as tungsten or molybdenum by a vapor phase synthetic method such as a CVD method, a sputtering method, or a vacuum evaporation method. In consideration of cost, simplicity, yield, or the like in commercialization of a MEMS, a tungsten film or a molybdenum film is preferably formed by using a sputtering method.